Golf is one of the oldest and most popular games in the world. The game is played in a great many countries, and is enjoyed by a tremendously broad spectrum of participants. However, it is the broad-spectrum appeal of the game that can lead to some problems in play.
Due to the nature of the game of golf, a large amount of land area is required for each golf course. This fundamental requirement of a large amount of space means that in populous areas, where demand is greatest, there are relatively few courses. Because of the game's great popularity, the capacity of these courses is sometimes pushed to the limit or exceeded. When a course is near capacity, maintaining the pace of play becomes critical. Even on a course that is not at all crowded, a golfer or group of golfers playing behind a slow group can have their enjoyment of a round diminished greatly due to the delay caused by the preceding group. The delay is due not only to the wide range of skill levels present on a course, but slow play is also sometimes simply a matter of players not having an effective means of being made aware of the pacing of their play.
Accordingly, there have been many efforts made in terms of prior art devices that track and/or notify golfers of the pace of their play. One such device is the "Variable Time Segment Pace Timing Device" of Coleman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,487, issued Oct. 18, 1994. The device includes a plurality of timing elements that can be programmed for the amount of time that the player desires to be allotted for each hole of the course. The timing can be varied to allow for changing conditions including number of players in a group and daylight hours available. The device is to carried by at least one of the golfers.
Another tracking method is the "System for Monitoring Play of a Golfer" of Mathews, U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,390 and 5,097,416, issued Feb. 4, 1992, and Mar. 17, 1992 respectively. This system utilizes transmitters positioned at the tees of each of the holes of the course to activate receivers carried by the golfers. The system also includes a means of notifying the course management of slow players.
Another device to time play is the "Golf Course Timer to Alleviate Slow Play" of Nixon, U.S. Pat. No. 5,523,985, issued Jun. 4, 1996. This device is worn like a wristwatch by the golfer, and includes means to set the desired time to complete the round. The hour indicators of a normal wristwatch are replaced with the numbers of the holes of the golf course.
Still another timing device is the "Golf Course Timing Method and System" of Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,990, issued Feb. 7, 1995. This device includes provisions for specifying the time to be allotted for each hole, for tracking the time of play, and for communicating the information to course personnel.
The "Golf Clock" of Bartos, U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,212, issued Aug. 2, 1994, is another example of a programmable clock device. This device includes a digital display and is intended to be mounted on the user's golf cart.
An earlier version of a timing system is disclosed in "System and Method of Timing Golfers on a Golf Course" by Wolfe, U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,243, issued Dec. 1, 1981. This system allows the users to determine whether or not they are playing according to a prescribed time limit for each hole, as well as comparing their playing pace to other groups on the course. Unfortunately, the device does not display the timing for a current hole, but rather the display is made on the succeeding tee box.
The prior art devices are subject to one or more of the following shortcomings: First, the current art assumes a willingness of the players themselves to activate and monitor the devices.
Another drawback to prior art devices is that they are dependent on the golfers' start time as opposed to actual playing conditions on the course.
Another drawback to prior art devices is that they can be easily ignored. The mobile monitoring units can be placed in a golf bag or cart out of sight and thus can be completely ignored. Display boards or clock posted at tee boxes may also be unnoticed by the golfers.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a golf play pacing device that is mounted directly in the flag sticks of the golf course.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a pacing means that is dependent on the playing time for each hole relative to the pace on the course, not simply a function of the start time of a round.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a device that remains in a passive state until a pacing parameter has been exceeded. This characteristic of the device ensures that golfers who are not causing a pacing problem are not required to be involved in any way with the pacing device.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a signal display that is very conspicuous so that it is difficult for the players to ignore the pacing warnings.